In the Teacher's Bedroom
by wicl93
Summary: While at Weston College, Ciel starts having certain...feelings, which Sebastian finds cute...and decides on a way to make Ciel even cuter. ONESHOT! WARNINGS: SebaCiel, explicit yaoi, possible dubcon, underage sex (Ciel is 13)
1. Chapter 1

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

SUMMARY: While at Weston College, Ciel starts having certain...feelings, which Sebastian finds cute...and decides on a way to make Ciel even cuter. ONESHOT!

WARNINGS: SebaCiel, explicit yaoi, possible dubcon, underage sex (Ciel is 13)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, it is the property of Yana Toboso.

* * *

It was evening at Weston College, and Sebastian was sitting in his office, helping a young student with his work:

"You should translate this as 'at the beginning', not 'from the beginning'", Sebastian said, pointing to the student's work. "It's a line that can be mistaken easily, be careful. Is everything else okay?"

"Yes! The way you explain is so easy to understand, Professor Michaelis! Thank you! Good night!" the student responded excitedly, picking up his books and heading to the door. Sebastian leant back in his armchair and smiled, waving goodnight to the student.

A short while later, there was another knock at the door:

"Professor Michaelis! There's something I don't understand, could you help me?" was called from the other side of the door. Sebastian smiled to himself, recognising the voice of his young master, as he replied:

"Come in." Ciel entered the room and closed the door behind him, leaning against it with some books held under his arm. Sebastian looked at him, noting that his position seemed almost seductive, the way he was leaning against the door, keeping it closed, as he said:

"You seem to be popular 'Professor' Michaelis."

"Yes. Everyone is praising the way I explain and my kindness", Sebastian replied, standing up from the chair and looking at Ciel.

"Heh. I'd really like to show them how your real training method is", Ciel responded, dropping his books on the table and allowing Sebastian to help him remove his jacket. Sebastian considered responding, considered asking Ciel if he didn't enjoy Sebastian's training method, but he was prevented from teasing his young master by Ciel changing the subject to their mission: "I was invited to meet the P4 tomorrow at 4pm."

"I know", Sebastian replied, moving to make some tea for Ciel as the young lord sat down in the armchair.

"It's a golden chance. I must make sure that the P4 and their followers like me. I guess I'll need some teacakes first of all."

"Exactly", Sebastian responded, pouring some tea into a cup for Ciel.

"Bah, why do I have to prepare snacks for kids", Ciel complained.

"Wouldn't that be cute? Instead of bribing them, you will win them over with real sweets." Sebastian turned towards his young master: ""However, tomorrow at 4pm I must teach my cricket class...what should I give priority to?" he mused, setting Ciel's tea down on the table in front of the armchair. He stood back attentively, saying: "If you order me, I'll be waiting nearby." Ciel picked up the cup and saucer and sipped at the drink, before replying:

"I'm not going there to fight...I can do it alone. And to make up for it... It's an order Sebastian. Prepare the best teacakes to amaze the P4."

"Yes, my Lord", Sebastian replied, bowing before the young earl. Ciel sat back in the chair drinking his tea, and Sebastian stood back up, continuing: "Was there anything else, my Lord? You did say that you wanted help when you first knocked at my door, or was there just the possibility of being overheard?" Sebastian asked, standing up. Ciel looked at him and flushed red, turning his head away and not answering. Sebastian started tidying away the tea things, continuing: "Also, what is the matter with my teaching methods? Or are there better ways of keeping you controlled?"

"I don't need controlling, and why would I want to be controlled by you anyway?!"

"Well, as your teacher, I do have to control you in a way, by ensuring you complete your work..."

"You..." Ciel trailed off, annoyed. _He doesn't know what's going on, does he?_ Ciel asked himself. However, before he could think of how to continue their conversation, there was a knock at the door.

"Professor Michaelis, there's something I'd like you to help me with..." the student called from the other side of the door. Sebastian told him to enter, and the student did so. Sebastian was now sat in the armchair with Ciel in front of him, the two of them easily maintaining their cover. Ciel gripped his books in his arms and thanked Sebastian:

"Thank you very much."

"My pleasure."

"Well then, Professor Michaelis..."

"Phantomhive..."

"Good night", Sebastian and Ciel said in unison, before Ciel left the office, leaving Sebastian with the other student.

* * *

It was nighttime when Ciel entered the library of the Sapphire Owl dormitory, carrying a lantern. _What's with him? _Ciel asked himself. _Saying to come to the library tonight..._ He noticed Sebastian, and went to greet him, but before he could even finish Sebastian's name the demon had him shoved up against a bookcase, one hand over Ciel's mouth and the other gripping his wrist. Ciel's back arched instinctively as Sebastian looked down at him, Ciel's feet completely off the ground as he was held up by Sebastian's grip.

A moment later, Lawrence, the prefect of the Blue house, entered the library carrying a lantern. He looked around the room, but could only see Sebastian, standing at a particular bookshelf with a lantern beside him.

"My, what could it be at this hour? Are you looking for someone?" Sebastian asked.

"No...excuse me, Mr Michaelis", Lawrence replied, before leaving. Sebastian opened his teacher's robes to reveal Ciel hidden inside.

"I'm sorry for being rough. It seems you were being tailed you see", Sebastian explained.

"I might have been a little too obvious", Ciel stated. _Although I don't get why you had to grip me so hard, or hold me so close, or hide me under your robes, _Ciel thought to himself, blushing slightly.

"My Lord, you seem flushed, are you unwell?"

"No, it's just something someone said about misconceptions of fags, what people outside the school think they're for, you know..."

"That they are for sexual purposes?" Sebastian asked, smirking. "It is a common misconception...or were you hoping for it to be true?"

"Hmph – like I'd want to do _that_ with Clayton."

"Well, who then?" Sebastian asked. "After all you are blushing a lot, even now...oh, I see. How cute."

" 'Cute'! I am not –"

"Now then, as for the school, it appears that all anyone will say is that the principal decided on everything, as if that is a complete justification for every event."

"Er – yes, I found the same thing." _Well, at least he's done talking about it...and I'm __not__ cute!_ "Anyway, I think I have an idea, come on."

* * *

"Well, that was fairly pointless", Ciel complained, slumping in the armchair in Sebastian's office only around an hour after they'd left. They had just returned from the fire at Violet Wolf dormitory, having discovered that the students who had apparently been transferred there were not actually in the building.

"At least we know that the students are not where they're supposed to be, even if we haven't yet determined where they are", Sebastian reasoned. "Now, to return to our earlier conversation –"

"I'm not cute!"

"When did I say I was referring to that part of the conversation? Besides, I believe you can be cute, although I could make you cuter."

"Like I'd want that", Ciel said, folding his arms and leaning back in the armchair, eyes closed. "After all, if you mean anything like Lizzy's version of 'cute', then..."

"No, I meant something much different", Sebastian replied. Ciel opened his visible eye to look at Sebastian. He blushed slightly, as he replied:

"As if I'd want that!"

"Oh, I can make you want it", Sebastian began, crouching over Ciel. Ciel looked up, but Sebastian was taking up his entire field of vision, and he couldn't bring himself to even blink as Sebastian leaned in closer, to whisper in his ear: "I can make you beg for it." Ciel shuddered slightly, before abruptly pushing Sebastian away from him and jumping to his feet.

"I'm going to bed", he said, before practically storming from the room. _Why does he have to mock me like that? _he asked himself. _He's just trying to unnerve me, it's not like he actually wants me – well, my body anyway, he obviously wants my soul – but that was...he's just trying to unnerve me, it's just a game...and I don't lose when it comes to games._

* * *

Ciel ran down the path at the school, looking for Sebastian. He had said he was going to thank the Professor for recommending him for the cricket team, and he'd found out a way to get back at Sebastian for mocking him the previous night. He spotted Sebastian walking down an open corridor, with several other students around. _Perfect, _Ciel said to himself, _I can thank him in public, and do it in a way that will unnerve him..._

"Mr Michaelis! Thank you for recommending me as a player!" he called, running up to Sebastian and practically jumping at him, ending up with his hands on Sebastian's chest and one foot up in the air. Sebastian smiled in response:

"Hey! Phantomhive, you shouldn't run."

"I'm sorry, I wanted to say thanks immediately!"

"No need to thank me. Because I think you will surely show us some wonderful play." Ciel stepped backwards from Sebastian and pumped his fists:

"Yes! I should make preparations for the tournament!"

"If it's alright with you, I will help."

"Really?!"

"Of course. But I will check whether you have done your homework or not. Because after all...I am one hell of a teacher", Sebastian replied, winking at Ciel as he adjusted his glasses. They both knew how important this was as they walked away from each other, and as Ciel left he also hoped he'd managed to unnerve Sebastian by acting the way he had – he knew the demon liked it when Ciel seemed evil, so seeming so childlike and innocent..._ that will get back at him for his 'cute' comment last night, not to mention that...flirting_ Ciel said to himself, deciding to go to Sebastian's office that night to make sure he had annoyed Sebastian in the same way the butler had annoyed him.

* * *

Later that night, Ciel went to Sebastian's office. By this point it was becoming routine for him to go to the demon's office after dark, to have some tea and a snack while they discussed the events of the day. However, when he got to the office that night, Sebastian wasn't there. He knew that Sebastian's personal quarters were located just off of the office, so he went over to the door between the office and the bedroom and knocked harshly on the door.

"Sebastian, are you coming out here or not?" Ciel asked, annoyed at having been made to wait by a demon who should have realised he was going to be there. He heard a groan from inside the room, and Sebastian peered out, apparently only half dressed – he wasn't wearing his teaching robes or his glasses, merely a loose shirt and trousers. "What, were you in bed or something?" Ciel asked, noticing Sebastian's attire – or lack thereof. He turned back to walk into the room, continuing: "Anyway, I hope I annoyed you with that whole public thank you thing earlier – I guess you shouldn't have unnerved me last night – hey!" Ciel exclaimed, as his butler pulled him backwards and into the bedroom, pushing the door closed behind them and locking it. "Sebastian, what –"

"Shh", Sebastian said, placing his finger over Ciel's mouth and leaning down to whisper in Ciel's ear: "I did say I'd make you beg for it, didn't I?" he asked seductively. Ciel's visible eye widened at the implications, and his hand shot up to the eyepatch, intent on removing it so that he could order Sebastian to stop playing with him, however, the demon caught his hands. "None of that", Sebastian admonished quietly, picking Ciel up in his arms. He tossed him onto the bed, which was still ruffled.

"Sebastian, you – what did I interrupt? Are you just trying to use me to –"

"You interrupted my thoughts of you, and you have arrived here early this evening, so should I assume you missed me?" Sebastian asked seductively, undoing the buttons on Ciel's blazer. Ciel allowed Sebastian to undress him until he was barely clothed at all, before he realised what was going on.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Are you only just noticing? Or are you so used to me removing your clothes as your butler that you don't even notice when I am removing them for a different reason?" Sebastian asked, settling himself on the bed beside Ciel. At this point, Sebastian was still wearing the loose shirt and trousers and Ciel was only in his underwear.

"It was just a game earlier", Ciel said uncertainly. "Wasn't it?"

"You made it into a game, I was just thinking about how I wanted to see you cute and flushed – like you are now."

"I...you..."

"Shh", Sebastian silenced him again. "Just let me do this." His hands trailed down Ciel's body, tracing the already hard length through the fabric of Ciel's underwear.

"Wait, I –"

"Shh", Sebastian said again, rubbing at Ciel's crotch, making the blue-haired young man close his eyes as the pleasure assaulted his small body. He groaned in pleasure, then moaned when Sebastian's hand slipped inside his underwear. He noticed that the demon wasn't wearing his gloves, so he could feel the rough hands sliding over his length, expertly massaging him. Ciel didn't even notice when his underwear was slipped off and thrown onto the floor, or when Sebastian's clothes joined it, until the hand rubbing at his hardness was removed. He arched upwards, wanting more of the pleasure, and opened his eye to see what Sebastian was doing. His eye then widened as he saw Sebastian, completely naked, kneeling on the bed between Ciel's spread legs, running his hand up and down his own length.

"Sebastian?"

"You asked what I was doing earlier", Sebastian replied.

"You were..."

"Like I said, I was thinking about you all cute and flushed – and now I have an even better image, of a cute, flushed and naked Ciel." He emphasised Ciel's name in a way that made the young lord shudder in anticipation. Ciel reached up and removed his eyepatch, looking at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, I order you to –"

"No", Sebastian interrupted. "No orders – after all, I'm not sure you really understand what you want, now do you?"

"But I want you to continue touching me", Ciel said.

"Just touching you here?" Sebastian asked, gripping Ciel's hard cock again. "There are other places as well, didn't you realise?" Ciel couldn't respond as Sebastian's hand started sliding up and down his length again, smearing around the precome which was leaking from the tip. Ciel was so caught up in the pleasure, he didn't even notice what Sebastian was doing, until he felt a wet finger poking at his ass, before sliding in. He wanted to tell Sebastian to stop, but he was worried that the demon would then stop completely, and when the demon replaced his hand with his mouth, sucking Ciel's cock completely down his throat...

Sebastian smirked around the hardness in his mouth, as he sucked harshly, sliding a second finger into Ciel's tight and welcoming hole. He knew that it was too early for such things yet, but to just get a taste...it would do for now, at least until Ciel was fully aware of what he wanted. It wasn't long before he found the spot he was looking for, and insistently prodded his fingers against it. He slid his free hand down to rub at himself as a third finger entered Ciel, one hand and his mouth working Ciel to completion while he used the other hand to satisfy his own needs.

It didn't take long for Ciel to tense up, arching upwards and screaming out the name that he had given the demon. He came hard into Sebastian's waiting mouth, and the demon groaned as his own release soaked the sheets beneath him.

As Ciel came back down from his orgasm, he realised that Sebastian had somehow managed to change the sheets on the bed, without moving him and in only a few seconds, so he was now lying on fresh sheets. He was pulled into welcoming arms and cuddled closer against Sebastian, before pushing away from him.

"What was that for?"

"Did you not enjoy yourself, my Lord?" Sebastian asked smugly. "I did."

"I know you did, and yeah okay so did I, but why did you do it?"

"Mutual gratification", Sebastian stated, as if it should have been obvious.

"Don't do it again", Ciel said.

"Are you sure? If you order me, I can't show you how it can get better."

"Better? That's possible?" Ciel asked. "Well, maybe some time – but not while we're still here!"

"After this mission then?" Sebastian asked.

"I – I'll think about it", Ciel muttered, refusing to meet Sebastian's eyes. He rolled over, facing away from Sebastian and still naked. The demon stood up from the bed and retrieved Ciel's clothing.

"I will be back shortly with fresh clothes for you, my Lord", Sebastian said, and Ciel felt a small gush of air as the demon took off at his more-than-human speed. _More than that? _Ciel asked himself. _I'm still not sure what I wanted, I just always felt hot around him – did he do this to me? Was this all part of some trick? Did he just give me something to make me want him, or did I really want this?_

Ciel was interrupted from his thoughts by Sebastian's return. The demon was fully dressed again, and he helped Ciel dress. The young lord remained silent as Sebastian dressed him, and turned to leave without saying anything.

"Good night, young master", Sebastian called, as Ciel left the bedroom to return to his dormitory. Ciel didn't respond, merely letting the door close behind him as he made his way back to his own bed. He didn't want to be at the school for much longer, but at the same time he wasn't sure he wanted to know what would happen when they returned to the manor, it often ended up being the case that he spent most of his time with Sebastian while he was there, and...

As Ciel lay in bed, thinking about what he'd done with Sebastian, he again asked himself if he had really wanted it. He became determined to prove that it was Sebastian who had tricked him into it somehow, and fell asleep thinking of ways to get back at the demon.

Outside the window, Sebastian watched as Ciel fell asleep. It was obvious what was on the young earl's mind as he drifted to sleep, and Sebastian knew that Ciel would come to him again, possibly even before he finished his mission at the school. Ciel may think Sebastian had tricked him, but the demon knew that the young man had wanted it just as much as he had, and he looked forward to teaching Ciel more about what they could do together.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

****Do you want a sequel? Back at the manor perhaps?****


	2. AN for sequel

Thanks to the 19 favourites, 9 followers and 8 reviewers!

The long awaited sequel is now up!

It is titled 'At the Manor'.

s/10836282/1/At-the-Manor


End file.
